The Letter
by violetMoon14
Summary: AU I think...It was never his intention to do it but he did...He tries to forget but he can. When she searches for him, he starts visiting her more and more often. But when his organization finds out what will he do? Better then summary!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Here I am once again. I really don't want to do this, but hey, this is my job after all.__ Damn it. I always get in this type of trouble. Probably even if I wanted to give up now I couldn't. Months of preparation would have been gone by the drain. Schemes would be thrown to the garbage can. It just isn't possible. _

Stealthily, the figure climbed to the window making sure he didn't do any noise.

"Are you already inside? Roger." A muffled voice came from the radio he carried in his waist. While he looked around in the dark, he pushed a button on the small radio.

"Yes, I'm already inside but I have to move quickly. What is the target's position?" He whispered.

"He's in the northern building. This moment you must be in the A point. Now go. Over."

"Understood. Over."

He started running silently through one of the halls, moving in the direction he was instructed.

While he tried to escape, the surveillance cameras he thought about all the suffering he would cause.

_Focus now! This isn't your fault! He shouldn't have messed with the wrong people… He should have known the world isn't innocent anymore…This world is filled with corruption, greed and lies.__ There are ways to get all you want and you just need to know the right people. There is no time to be soft. That's why I have this job. That's why I hate this job._

He easily reached the northern building without being spotted.

_Let's see, I'm probably near the point E so the target shouldn't be too far._

After dodging the looks of some of the guards, he started running again. While he ran he pasted by a corridor where he saw a familiar door. He stopped and stepped a little back until he saw a lavender door in the end of one of the corridors.

_Sorry…_

He teared his gaze off the door but still guilty cursed through his body. Continuing his task he went in the same direction he was going before. Finally he reached a white door with a golden knob.

Stepping in carefully, he took a hold of his surroundings and looked for 'his' target.

"I take as you're looking for me, young man?" A tall man, with silver eyes and long black hair was seating in a chair by a desk while looking at some papers. Said man got up and looked upon me with his cold eyes. Just the man's posture showed honour, pride and courage.

_I felt my features__ contorting. I know I was smirking. That man had a lot more secrets and ways than I knew._

"That is right Hiashi-sama. You should have known."

_Hiashi frowned at me.__ He knew as well as I, how the night was going to end. He seemed deep in though but I saw through his features he was calming down. Still deep in though, he looked like he had come to a conclusion._

"Very well. I knew my fate all along, therefore I must embrace it. However before you do this I will ask you a question. You do not need to answer the question, although I would like you did, you just need to hear it."

"Go on Hiashi." _I was trying to keep from laughing but it was proven that it was being extremely difficult. I mean a last wish? I never though Hiashi would be that kind of person. I though Hiashi would engage on a fight or something so he could die as an honourable man. I guess not. I must say I'm utterly disappointed. _

This time it was Hiashi who smiled. "Tell me, because I seem to be confused, but are you a liar?"

_I was completely confused. What the hell did he mean with that?_

"What the hell do you mean with that?"

"Do you like to trick? Do you like to deceive? Are you a liar?" Hiashi repeated.

_I though about what to answer for a while. I still couldn't understand his point… _

"I do not like to deceive or trick or to lie to anyone. However that is my profession. I don't do it in a matter of liking but in a sense of needing to do it."

_He seemed relatively satisfied with __my answer. Now that the question was answered I could move on with my task. But when I was about to move forward he moved his mouth again._

"Did you need to lie to her like you did?" _And I realized that was the question he wanted to ask all along._

_Shock__ed. That was the word that best described me in that particular moment. And then Angry. The nerve of this guy! How did he dare? He never cared about her. He despised her. And now he was acting like he truly cared? And I realized that was the question he wanted to ask all along._

It all ended as soon as it started.

_It's done now.__ It's over._

The youngster sighted while he stared at the man in the floor, lying in his own pool of blood with his slit (spelling?) throat and a deep wound in his stomach still looking at him. It had been done quickly and silently and he hoped, as painlessly as he could. Although he was still mad at that little comment he didn't like to kill.

Suddenly the door opened and a sleepy girl entered the room. The girl had long dark blue hair and ivory skin.

"Father? I heard talking and came to see if you needed my assistance." She was still rubbing her eyes. Finally she looked up to see the window open and her bloodied father.

"Father!" The girl hurried next to her father with tears in her eyes. Shakily she put her hand over her father's while more tears poured from her eyes.

"He didn't lie after all…Forgive me my daughter…" He smiled at his daughter as he was slowly closing his eyelids.

"Father NO! NOOO!! DON'T GO!" She bawled. Hiashi closed his eyes but the smile never left his face. A scream could be heard from far away. It was obvious the person who let it was in deep grief.

Meanwhile in a nearby forest…

_Phew!__ That was close! She almost saw me…_

"Mission Accomplished." He said while pushing the button in the radio again.

"Good. You better hurry out of there. We'll talk later. Meet me tomorrow at our rendezvous. Till then"

Suddenly he heard a hurt scream. Recognising the voice, the young man looked up to the sky and sighted. He felt guilt nearly killing him on the inside. He closed his eyes for a moment before he started making his escape.

_Now all I need to do is forget those lavender eyes…_ He though while slightly blushing.

A/N: Heyyyy guyysss! cheesy smile How are you? This is my new fic. I had three ideas for fics the other day but unfortunately I forgot two of them --" Oh well. So what did you think? I promise I'll get 'Dreams and failures' and 'The love Dance' chapters soon okay? But school starts tomorrow so you have to forgive me. I hope you enjoyed and that you review. Oh btw what song would you suggest to the next chapter of 'The love Dance'? I have come up with a few but I dunno how to fit them… And that is all! Oh sorry for spelling or grammatical mistakes! Byes

P.S: Just so you know I made this out of the blue so I dunno how I'm going to continue even though I'm thinking bout it…So I'm open to ideas people!


End file.
